The Contest
by littlemagicme
Summary: Anna challenges Elsa to a contest to prove a point. Definitely not for the faint of heart. Warnings inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so this story is gross, but is meant to be humorous. Rated T for bathroom humor and some language. Elsa and Anna are in a relationship in this story, but it is certainly not an huge part of the yourself warned.  
**

 **As always, thanks for reading. P;ease rate and review!**

* * *

"Elsa!" Anna yelled as she bolted down the hall.

The blonde queen looked up from her paper work in time to see her enraged sister burst into the study.

"What the hell?" The younger girl asked, slightly out of breath.

Elsa raised a delicate eyebrow at the princess partially in amusement of her sister's antics, and partially annoyed that she was interrupting the queen's work. "Anna, what do you need?"

"An explanation as to why my room is magically clean and my tomato plants are missing."

Elsa sat back in her chair. "I had your room cleaned because there were clothes and linens all over the floor. Your sheets were in desperate need of a wash. The tomato plants are gone because they were making your entire room smell like a barn."

The redhead crossed her arms, "I was experimenting with fertilizers!" She countered, speaking as though it were the most obvious statement in the world. The queen meant to ask why Anna would need to experiment with fertilizers, but was cut off by the younger girl. "It didn't even smell that bad, you just have an overly sensitive nose." Anna accused.

"I beg to differ." Elsa countered.

The princess rolled her eyes. "Oh please, Elsa, you complain when Kristoff comes over and hasn't bathed for a few weeks."

"It's unhygienic!"

"Another person's hygiene should not inhibit your ability to function!" Anna argued. A small, sly smile formed on the younger girl's lips. "I bet you couldn't even go three days without bathing. It would drive you nuts."

"It would not drive me nuts." Elsa stated.

"Okay, then I challenge you to one week of no cleaning yourself, absolutely no washing, brushing or wiping any part of yourself or your clothes."

Elsa shook her head. "I can't do that. I'm the queen. I have an image to uphold."

"Then we will take a week vacation. We can rent a little cottage in the woods." Anna responded, not letting Elsa get away that easily. "Or are you a scaredy cat?"

"Anna, why would I accept your challenge? I don't need to prove this to you."

A sickly sweet grin spread across the princess' face. "I didn't know chickens could speak, Elsa!" The younger girl proceeded to flap her elbows and make clucking noises.

The blonde's nostrils flared as anger and competitiveness overtook her. "I have two conditions. First, I challenge you as well. I'm not doing this on my own. Second, we are allowed to wash our hands before preparing food and eating."

"Fine, but your also not allowed to use your magic to control temperature or make clothes" the younger girl bargained.

"Deal," Elsa conceded. "How do we determine the winner, and what do they win?"

"Well obviously, if one of us tries to wash-up, than that person looses. Complaining about smelling will also cause you to lose. Note that there is a difference between teasing and complaining."

"Oh is there now?" Elsa asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, we can complain about each other, but not ourselves. I'll even skew it in your favor. If we both make it through the week, you win by default." Anna continued with a smirk. "Looser has to come back to the castle to wash up, victor gets to do that at the cottage."

Elsa paused, that was a rather risky outcome. Anna spotted the blonde's hesitation and slowly folded her arms, threatening to make more chicken noises. "Fine," Elsa finally conceded to the terms. The sisters shook hands.

"I'm going to find us a cottage to rent." With that, the redhead turned on her heels and skipped towards the door.

Before she could exit the study, Elsa called out to the redhead. "Anna, you know we already own a cottage in the woods, right?"

The younger girl paused, thinking about it. "Oh yes. You're right." She shrugged before walking out the door.

Elsa slouched into her chair, shaking her head. "What did I just get myself into?" She mumbled to herself.

A month later, Elsa and Anna were pulling up to a small cottage in a cart that carried their provisions for the week, pulled by a single horse. Anna drove, with Elsa sprawled across her lap and listening to the redhead talk about the importance of chocolate at parties. It was a warm day in the beginning of September, with large puffy clouds scattered in the sky.

Finally, the cart rolled to a stop. "We're here!" Anna announced in a sing-song voice. "Let the challenge begin!"

Elsa's eyes flew open, having nearly forgotten the stupid bet she made with her sister. Opening here eyes, Elsa looked up at Anna, who was looking down at her expectedly. Elsa quickly grabbed the end of one of the red, dangling braids, and pulled her sister down for a kiss, before standing up to get off of the cart. Anna quickly followed the older girl to inspect the cottage. It was small, with no indoor plumbing. The inside consisted of a living area and kitchen furnished with a table, some chairs, a couple cabinets, and a wood stove. There were two bedrooms, each containing a bed and dresser. The girls made quick work of unloading the cart. They decided that they would share one bedroom and use the other one to put the clothes and other stuff they brought. The food was put in the cabinets and sheets were placed on the bed. Finally, the girls took the horse and cart behind the cottage, where there was a small barn. Not far from the barn was an outhouse and between the two structures was a path that led to the stream a short walk away.

"Come on, let's go get our water" Anna suggested, walking out of the cottage with a bucket. Elsa agreed and the two headed down the path together.

The stream was wide but shallow and the path led right to a bend in it. Anna put her hand in the water to test the temperature, but promptly pulled it back out. "Its freezing," she exclaimed. "The water must come straight down from the mountains."

Elsa hummed in response and sat on the rocky outcrop, watching the butterflies. Anna joined her with the now full bucket and the two rested, enjoying the woods around them. "I'm sweating," Elsa said, slightly petulantly.

"Are you complaining already?" Anna asked in a teasing tone.

"No, I'm just not use to the sensation!" Elsa replied, causing Anna to chuckle.

"You are still quite lovely, even if a little sweaty." Anna consoled, leaning over to place a kiss on her sister's cheek.

"Come on," Elsa said with a giggle, "let's go back and put the water on to boil."

Anna hopped up and led the way back up the path.

Two days went by before Elsa began feeling the effects of not bathing. Her hair felt heavier, her skin was grimy and she could taste her bad breath. She was still better off than Anna who had had an issue with the charcoal from the wood stove and was now sporting black streaks across her face. Still, the stench was not unbearable, only annoying, especially when Anna found a reason to reach over Elsa to get something. The blonde was certain the younger girl was doing this on purpose.

Just then, Anna bounced into the cottage from feeding the horse. "So, sweet sister of mine, what would you like to do this fine afternoon?"

Elsa tilted her head to the side in thought, gazing at the beautiful woman in front of her. They were alone after all, and had already taken advantage of that on multiple occasions. Sex was always an option, but Elsa was starting to get tired of this little bet and decided that she should try to force Anna to give up.

"Come on, let's go for a walk." Elsa suggested.

Anna agreed happily and the two set out for an afternoon adventure.

Half an hour into the walk, Elsa saw her chance when their path was cut off by a wide mud puddle. "Bet you can't make it over the mud." Elsa said to her younger sister.

Anna's eyes narrowed. "Alright," she agreed, "challenger first."

Elsa took ten paces back to give her space for a running start before charging the mud puddle. Just before she made it to the edge of the puddle, a ramp of ice sprouted from the ground, allowing Elsa to simply run over the mud. When the blonde was safely on the other side, the ice disappeared. The queen stood on the other side, smirking. "Your turn," she called.

"You cheated!" Anna retorted.

"All's fair in love and war, sweet sister."

Anna scowled, but prepared to make her leap. The princess spotted a low hanging branch. She thought than if she could grab the branch, she could use it propel her body over the puddle using her momentum. With this thought, Anna gave herself a lot of space for a running start. Sprinting, she leaped into the air and reached for the branch. The princess latched on successfully, but the tree limb was unable to hold her. It snapped and the redhead plummeted seven feet, landing in the mud with a splash. Anna was pulled out of a daze by the sound of a soft giggle. Turning her head, she saw Elsa with her hand over her mouth, hiding a smile. The redhead flung a handful of mud at the blonde which splattered across the older girl's skirt.

"Are you okay, Anna?"

The younger girl grunted a yes as she shook herself like a dog to try to dislodge some of the mud from her body. Unfortunately, her hair was full of the slimy substance. Sighing, Anna resigned herself to the idea of finishing out her week with hair full of mud. Glancing at the sky, Anna turned back towards the cabin and began walking. "Come on, Elsa. We ought to head back before the sun starts to go down," the redhead called over her shoulder.

Elsa made another ice bridge over the mud and hurried after Anna. The blonde really hoped that her little sister wasn't too angry with her. She had just wanted to try to end this stupid bet. Another idea crossed Elsa's mind. She was almost certain it would make Anna tap out, but the blonde wondered if she was crossing a line. Elsa spent the remainder of the evening contemplating her options while the two sisters prepared and ate their dinner. Once they stood to clean up their dishes and food Elsa saw the mud caked onto the back of Anna's chair, helping the blonde to make her decision. The two girls sat by the stove for a couple hours reading before Elsa stood and stretched.

"I think I'm going to go to bed." Elsa commented.

Anna nodded without looking up from her book. "I'll be right in after I finish this page."

Elsa looked at her sister for a moment, reminding herself that the plan needed to be done. "Anna," Elsa began slowly. "I think it might be best that we spend the rest of the week sleeping in separate rooms."

The younger girl looked up and locked eyes with the blonde. "Why?"

Elsa sighed. "You're covered in mud and are starting to smell rather ripe. I don't think I can sleep next to you." The girls stared at each other for a moment. Elsa was sure her sister was going to crack and quit the bet when suddenly Anna's green eyes hardened.

"Fine, in that case, I think I will stay up and finish my chapter. Goodnight Elsa."

The blonde was taken aback by her sister's reaction, hoping that Anna was not too angry with her. Elsa wished her little sister a goodnight and wondered off to the room the girls had been sharing.

About fifteen minutes later, Anna closed her book and took a candle to the other room. Once she had closed the door behind herself, the princess lit the second candle sitting on the night table. It wasn't until she turned to look at the bed that she remembered that not only had she and her sister been using this room as a closet, but also that they had simply left their clothes for the week laying out on the bed. Anna was about to go get Elsa to come help her relocate their dresses when an idea popped into her head. The redhead smiled. "Payback's a bitch, Elsa," she mumbled to herself.


	2. Chapter 2

Elsa awoke to the sun light coming into her window. The queen yawned and ran her fingers through her hair before grimacing. She could probably slick her bangs back with how greasy her hair was and the though made the blonde shiver in disgust. Stretching, Elsa stood and walked to the room where Anna was sleeping to get her dress for the day. When she walked in, she saw her sister curled up in the extra set of bed linens they had brought, but there was no sign of their clothes. Elsa went to the bed and sat down. "Anna," she cooed as she gently shook the younger girl, "time to wake up. The sky's awake."

The princess groaned and pulled Elsa down so that the blonde's head was resting on her sister's chest. "Nap time." The redhead grumbled.

"Come on, stinky pants," the older girl teased. "Where did our clothes go? I need to feed the horse."

Anna cracked an eye open. "Perhaps you should go feed the horse first."

Elsa's head tilted, silently asking why.

"Just trust me."

The blonde huffed and rolled out of bed. She put on her shoes and went out to the barn in her chemise. As she approached the stall, Elsa noticed something was out of place. Upon closer inspection, the queen saw that her clothes had been strewn across the floor of the horse's stall. What was worst was that it appeared that they had been there all night. One was lying under the trough and, besides dirty water being sloshed onto it, appeared to be the least damaged. The other four were spread around the stall, having obviously been placed over piles of feces and stepped on. One dress was still under the hind foot of the horse.

"Anna," the blonde growled.

She opened the gate to retrieve her clothes. As she suspected, the dress under the trough was in the best condition. Three of the other four had obvious dung stains on them and one was also soaked in pee. After hanging the four dresses over the gate, Elsa turned back to look at the last one still under the horse's hoof. He was standing at the feed bucket resolutely, watching Elsa while waiting for his breakfast. Elsa tried to get the horse to walk out of the stall, or at least move his feet so that she could grab her last dress, but it was in vain. The horse stubbornly stood, waiting for his food. The blonde scowled trying to remember the animal's name, thinking that directly addressing the beast may help, but she had forgotten again.

Elsa huffed and briefly contemplated using her powers to get the horse to move. That idea was quickly rejected because she did not want to risk spooking the animal and getting kicked. Animals were not always very fond of the queen; she suspected it had to do with her powers. The blonde circled the horse, thinking about how she would get her dress back. Finally, she decided that she would feed the horse and wait for him to move on his own. The blonde left the stall to get the animal's breakfast, but when she came back, she found that he had decided to try to eat one of her dresses.

"No, no, no," Elsa gasped. Of course, he had to pick the one that was not covered in waste. She quickly deposited the food in the bucket and ran to grab the last dress still on the ground. It, like the three others that were not currently being chewed on, had manure pressed into it. What made this dress special was that by the time Elsa was able to pick it up, there was a fresh pile sitting on it. She gagged at the smell. Grumbling, the blonde picked up her dress and went to the gate to collect the rest of her clothes. The horse had apparently lost interest in chewing on her dress and had gone to eat the contents of the bucket. Elsa closed the stall gate and took her clothes back to the cottage.

"Anna!" Elsa yelled as she walked through the back door.

The younger girl stepped out of her room. The sight of her nicely dressed in clean clothes caused Elsa to grind her teeth. The redhead looked at her sister expectantly.

"Why the hell were my clothes in the barn?" Elsa snarled.

Anna shrugged. "You didn't want to sleep with me, and I didn't want to sleep with your clothes."

Elsa's look of rage softened into sadness. The blonde walked past her sister and went to her own room. "I think I need some time alone," she informed the redhead before disappearing inside and closing the door.

Anna lay on the floor near the table and huffed at the ceiling. It was approaching mid-afternoon and Elsa was still locked in her room. The redhead rolled onto her stomach and pushed herself onto her knees before standing.

"Elsa," she called, "I'm going to take Charles, the horse, out for exercise."

There was no response. Anna was not really expecting one, but she felt better at least informing her sister that she left; just in case. The younger girl went out to the barn. Charles looked at her expectantly.

"Hey, buddy. How're you doing today? Want to go for a walk?"

Anna led the horse around the edge of the front yard a few times quietly thinking. She wondered if perhaps she had crossed a line with Elsa. "What do you think, Charles? Was I too hard on Elsa?"

He just continued to walk, completely oblivious to the princess' question. She rolled her eyes. The two continued walking for another couple hours before Anna decided it was time to take Charles back to the barn. Once the horse was in his stall, Anna gave him fresh food and water before going back into the cottage. Everything inside was just as she left it, implying that her sister had not left her room. Anna sighed and grabbed the water bucket to go to the stream. The walk there and back was rather uneventful as the younger girl walked and hummed a tune quietly. She spent the evening boiling the water and preparing some dinner. By the time she had eaten her meal and cleaned the dishes, the sun had gone down and Elsa had still not made an appearance. Deciding that she was done for the day, Anna left a plate of food on the table with a cloth over it so any bugs would not land on it. Then she went and knocked on her sister's door. "Elsa? I'm going to go to bed now. There is some food on the table for you if you're hungry. Good night."

With that, Anna took her candle into her room and shut the door for the night.

Anna awoke the next morning to the sun high in the sky. She rolled out of bed, stretching and rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. The redhead shuffled out of the bedroom. Sitting on the table, the dish she had left for Elsa was gone, and in its place was a bowl of fruit. Anna took some and ate it on her way out to check on Charles. When she got to his stall, she saw that he was already fed and watered for the morning. Skipping back inside, the princess sat at the table and ate a little more of the fruit while waiting to see if her sister would emerge. She sat there for an hour before coming to the conclusion that she would have to be the one to make the first move.

"Elsa?" Anna called, knocking at the door. "Are you awake?" There was no answer. "Can I come in please? I want to talk with you."

"Leave me alone, Anna."

The younger girl sighed. "Please, let's not do this again," Anna begged, referring to the closed door. "I miss you."

Finally the door opened a crack, revealing a single ice blue eye peaking out at Anna. "What do you want to talk about?" The blonde girl asked.

"I'm sorry about your clothes." Anna answered with her head hung.

Elsa looked at her younger sister for a moment before opening the door wider and moving to let Anna through. The redhead walked in and stood before her sister. "I'm sorry, Elsa. What I did was really mean."

"Why did you do it?"

Anna scrunched her eyebrows together. "I think I already said."

"Humor me," Elsa insisted.

"You didn't want me to sleep with you and your dresses were in my way."

"But why did you put them in the barn instead of the dresser?"

Anna sighed and glanced around the room before answering. "I was hurt and angry that you didn't want me around."

"I'm sorry," Elsa apologized quietly, "I didn't mean to make you feel that way." She took Anna's had and pulled her over to the bed where both girls sat down. "I've actually been doing a lot of thinking about what you said about me having an overly sensitive nose," the blonde continued.

Anna tilted her head to the side wondering where the older girl was going with the statement, but remained quiet.

"I realized that growing up, I was never really exposed to barns, or the city." Elsa explained. "On top of that, I was always striving to be the perfect princess. That included never getting dirty."

"Elsa, be careful, we are still under the rules of the bet."Anna warned.

The older girl nodded her head in acknowledgement. "I guess what I'm trying to tell you is that I think that I need to learn to be more tolerant of certain things. You help me do that. Even with this bet, it's pushing me way out of my comfort zone. Thank you for that, Anna."

"I really am sorry about your clothes." Anna said.

The blonde smiled slowly. "I forgive you."

Anna leaned in and kissed her sister softly. After they broke apart Anna asked Elsa what she wanted to do for the rest of the day.

The queen glanced out the window for a moment before looking back to her sister. "How about a lazy day in bed with me?"

Anna smiled and lay back on the pillows, pulling Elsa down with her. "I'd like that," the younger girl agreed. "Can we go outside tomorrow, though?"

"Deal," Elsa said, already closing her eyes as she rested on her sister's chest.

* * *

 **Hey everyone, thanks for reading. Hope you are enjoying the story!  
** **Heads-up, there are going to be two more parts to this.  
As always, please rate and review. I love hearing from you guys and constructive criticism is always appreciated. **


	3. Chapter 3

Anna's eyes fluttered open. The redhead shifted slightly, trying to stretch without disturbing Elsa. The older girl was currently still asleep. Her head rested on Anna's chest with one hand clenching a fist full of the younger girl's night shirt and the other one resting between Anna's breasts. The princess smiled to herself as she gazed down at Elsa. Anna thought her sister was a rather unique combination of gorgeous and adorable. Just then, Elsa's nose twitched a little. Then her whole head shifted so that Anna could see her face as the queen let out a soft, sleepy groan. Finally, her blue eyes opened and blinked slowly.

"Good morning, beautiful," Anna cooed.

Elsa smiled up at her little sister. Anna always made her feel so loved, even when she felt gross and knew she smelled awful. Elsa felt so lucky to have the privilege to wake up next to the younger girl. Even with greasy hair, dirt-streaked skin, bad breath and noticeable body odor, Anna was still beutiful. The blonde felt so strongly for the younger girl to the point where is sometimes made her heart ache, as if it simply wasn't large enough to contain how much she loved Anna. "Hi," the blonde whispered.

"I love you," Anna commented as she grazed the back of her fingers down the side of Elsa's cheek. The older girl blushed slightly, enjoying the intimate gesture and the tickling sensation it provided. She hummed happily, knowing that Anna would understand that the feelings were returned. "Are we still going outside today?" Anna questioned playfully.

Elsa nodded, but also snuggled closer to Anna. "Give me another hour. I'm enjoying this," the blonde said in an attempted diplomatic voice.

Anna chuckled. "Anything for my Queen" she agreed. The redhead leaned forward and placed a small kiss on the top of the blonde's head before settling back to enjoy the older girl's company.

* * *

Anna woke for the second time that morning, this time because her stomach was growling. Glancing outside, she saw that it was now close to noon. "Elsa," Anna called gently, rubbing the older girl's shoulder to try to wake her. "Come on, it's lunch time, and we still need to feed Charles."

Elsa groaned and rolled off of Anna. "It's your turn with the horse."

Anna nodded. "I'm going to go get changed and feed him. You decide what's for lunch. We can go exploring afterwards?"

"Meet you in the living area." Elsa agreed.

The redhead rolled out of bed and skipped out of the room, humming to herself. Elsa stretched and sat up on the edge of the bed. She looked between two piles of clothes on the floor, both of which were dirty. The blonde sighed.

"Dirty from being worn, or dirty from spending the night with the horse. Decisions, decisions," she mumbled to herself.

After a couple seconds of going back and forth, the queen chose the pile of dresses she had already worn, making sure to save the least dirty for when her and Anna were returning to Arendelle. Just as she was picking her dress from the pile, Elsa heard the door close, indicating that Anna had gone outside. The older girl slipped on her clothes. Then she quickly re-braided her hair, frowning in disgust as her fingers moved through it. Once she had finished, Elsa walked into the living area of the cottage and began looking for something to eat. In the cabinet, there were two cans of lutfisk, another can of meat and several cans of vegetables. Elsa saw that the can of meat was bloated. She took that can out and turned to take it outside, knowing that the contents had probably rotted. Just as she was reaching to open the back door, it jerked open. The blonde watched as the can fell to the ground, as if time had slowed down to mock her. It hit the ground, and rolled out the door, right past Anna's foot.

"Are you okay?" The younger girl asked. "What's wrong? Did something happen?" Concerned eyes raked over the blonde, looking for any physical injuries.

Elsa looked up at her sister. "Yes, I'm okay now. I was just scared. The can," Elsa's hand fluttered in the direction that the can had rolled, "I think it went bad. It was swollen and I thought it would explode when I dropped it."

Anna looked over her shoulder at the can. "What should we do with it?"

"I don't know. Honestly, I didn't have any plan besides getting it out of the cottage." The blonde replied with a shrug.

The redhead thought for a moment. "What if we punctured it and then put it in the outhouse?"

Elsa shook her head. "I am neither puncturing that thing, nor going near it once the contents start leaking out."

"Puncture and move it with your powers." Anna countered, rolling her eyes.

Elsa's cheeks colored slightly. "Oh yeah, okay." Both girls stepped outside. Elsa created a box around the can, keeping it in place. Then a spike grew out of one of the sides of the box. The girls could hear the hiss of gas escaping the container. Cautiously, they approached the ice.

"Well, it worked." Anna stated, looking at the liquid at the bottom of the ice container.

"I'm glad we did it outside." Elsa replied, scrunching her nose at the smell of rotten meat. She waived her hand and the icebox grew a lid. The blonde picked it up and walked to the outhouse. Anna opened the door for Elsa and the blonde dropped the whole contraption into the hole. Both girls left the outhouse to go back to the cottage.

"So," Anna said, "I am suddenly not interested in having meat with lunch."

All Elsa could do was nod in agreement.

* * *

That evening Anna and Elsa sat by the fire. After the canned meat incident, the sisters had made sandwiches with some vegetables and cheese. Then they went to explore the woods. The highlight had been coming across an old apple tree full of fruit. Anna had climbed up to pick some and the girls sat under the tree eating and talking. When the sun began going down, they gathered some more apples to bring back with them before walking back to the cottage. When they got back, Anna ran to the stable to give some apples to Charles. Elsa went inside to begin preparing dinner.

Elsa looked up from her book to gaze into the fire. She glanced at her sister, who also seemed to be lost in her own thoughts as she stared out the window into the night. "Anna," Elsa called gently. The younger girl jumped slightly and looked back at the blonde with a raised eyebrow. "Tomorrow is the last day of the contest." Elsa commented.

A small smile spread across the redhead's lips. "Yes, it is. I must say, Elsa, you are doing very well."

The blonde blushed. "Thank you. What do you think we should do on our last day out here?"

Anna paused, thinking about her options. "Let's explore the river. We could travel downstream and see what's there."

Elsa agreed. Shortly after, the girls prepared for bed and went to sleep.

* * *

"Anna! Don't get too far ahead. Wait for me." Elsa called after her sister as the two walked along the riverbank, headed downstream from the cabin.

The redhead in question waited for her sister at a bend in the river, bouncing excitedly on the balls of her feet. "Come on, come on, come on!" Anna cheered.

"I am!" The blonde retorted. "Do you see any god picnic spots from where you are?"

The redhead quickly looked around her. By the time she saw a good place for them to eat, Elsa had managed to close the gap between them. "What about over there?" Anna asked, pointing to a rocky area. The area had many large boulders that stretched out into the river like massive stepping stones. It would be easy to get across the river by jumping on them, as long as the person was careful not to slip on the moss that grew on some of them. Some of the boulders closest to shore were flat, and one was even in the shade of a tree. It provided the perfect place for the girls to enjoy their lunch.

Elsa and Anna spent most of lunch quietly eating and watching the clouds float by high above them. The younger girl would occasionally point out certain one and explain what they looked like to her. One was a pig. Another was definitely Olaf without his head. The two sat together for some time. The laziness of the afternoon was lulling Elsa to sleep when suddenly she was jolted awake by her sister.

"I know what we should do! Let's race across the river by jumping on the rocks." Anna gave the blonde a faux stern look, "and no ice," she added.

Elsa rolled her eyes. "I was just about to take a nap."

Anna waived away her sister's grumbling. "Play now, sleep later."

The blonde gave a huff and stood up with Anna quickly scrambling to her feet as well. "One race. First one across and back to this rock is the winner."

"Deal. Ready, set, go!" Anna exclaimed and leaped to the next rock.

Elsa reacted a second later and also began leaping across the rocks. At one point, Anna veered to the left while Elsa chose to maintain a straight course. About halfway across, their paths converged and both girls were aiming to jump onto the same low, flat rock. This one was particularly mossy and both calculated their jump accordingly. Elsa jumped and went through the right side of the rock with Anna doing the same thing a second later on the left. The stench of rotting death hung in the air around the girls as both gagged at the smell. Anna happened to catch the movement of an elk head appearing above the water behind Elsa.

"Elsa?" the younger girl dared to speak. The blonde looked at her with wide questioning eyes. "I think we are standing thigh deep in an elk carcass."

The queen turned slightly green. "I'm going to use my powers to try to get out." Anna nodded, acknowledging the warning. Elsa concentrated and on the ground under them. They rose up out of the water on a pedestal of ice until they were level with the rocks they had jumped from. Unfortunately, the carcass had come with them. Elsa looked down at the body that now came up to her knees and gingerly stepped out of it. Anna did the same next to her. Both were silent as they walked back to their picnic site on an ice bridge that Elsa had made.

When they got back to the rock, Elsa sat down. Anna remained standing, looking at the older girl. "I smell like death." Elsa mumbled.

Anna leaned closer. "What?"

"I smell like death." Elsa repeated. This is the worst thing I ever smelled, and I'm covered in it." She paused, finally focusing on the redhead. "I think I'm in shock."

Anna grimaced. "Well, this won't help." Elsa didn't respond, so Anna continued. "You just lost the bet."

That pulled Elsa back to reality. "I did," she moaned in frustration and laid back.

Anna sat next to her sister and stared over the river in thought.

* * *

 **There might be some confusion, because I messed up and it probably is not clear. The girls are supposed to be away from the castle for longer than a week and the contest is supposed to last a whole seven days. Sorry about that.**

 **Alright, there will be one more chapter to wrap everything up! Thanks for reading and please leave a comment!  
**


	4. Chapter 4

Neither girl spoke on the way back to the cottage, both lost in their own thoughts. Anna felt bad for her sister, knowing that the entire ordeal was all her fault. Everything from the bet to carcass was all because of decisions she made. Anna knew Elsa would be too proud to simply agree to call off the bet, so Anna would have to be sneaky. When they got back to the cottage, Elsa picked up the bar of soap from the kitchen near the bucket they did the dishes in and handed it to Anna.

"Here," she said as she offered the bar. "Go down to the river to clean up. I'll start packing our stuff so we have less to do tomorrow morning."

"Come with me?" Anna asked hoping the blonde would not argue too much. "We can swim. It will be fun!"

"Doesn't that count as washing?" Elsa asked with a raised eyebrow.

"As long as you don't use soap, I would count it as swimming and having fun with me." The redhead countered. She gave a little pout for good measure.

Elsa rolled her eyes but gave in and both girls walked back to the river. They stayed closer to the cottage were the water was deeper and slower. When the girls got to the bank, Elsa sat in the grass with her back against a tree. Anna immediately stripped off her clothes and tossed the soap on top of the pile. Then she turned to Elsa.

"Aren't you coming?"

The blonde shook her head. "You go, I'll watch," she mumbled.

"Elsa," Anna whined, "it won't be fun by myself."

Elsa sighed before standing up to remove her own clothes. Both girls undid their hair and waded into the water. The blonde stopped when it came up to her knees while Anna continued out to the middle where it came up to her waist. When the redhead turned around, she saw Elsa still close to the bank. A frown spread across the younger girl's lips and she march back to stand in front of her sister. Elsa looked at her in curiosity as Anna bent down to put her hands in the water. The queen's eyes widened in surprise seconds before a wave of water was launched up at her, soaking her abdomen and thighs.

"Anna!"

"Elsa?" She replied the redhead with a smirk. She splashed her Elsa again, this time aiming for the blonde's chest.

Elsa scowled and bent to retaliate. The princess quickly sent a third wave of water, this time hitting the older girl's head. Anna then retreated further out into the water. Elsa lunged after her, but Anna was ready. The redhead pulled Elsa close to her and fell backwards, kicking the blonde's feet out from under her in the process. As both girls fell Anna let go, but the damage was done and they went under. The redhead reemerged first. When Elsa came up, the younger girl opened her mouth to say something, but was stopped by the sight before her. Elsa rose up out of the water with her head back. Fingers were tangled in her blonde locks, combing them back away from her face all while trickles of water ran down her body.

"Wow," Anna said without realizing she was speaking.

Bright blue eyes opened and looked at her. "What?" Elsa questioned.

"You're gorgeous." Anna said, still in a trance.

A blush spread across the blonde's cheeks. "Thank you," she muttered, dipping her head slightly.

Anna smiled, took Elsa's hand and led her slightly deeper until the water was flowing around their hips. Crouching down until only her head and shoulders were above the water, Anna pulled Elsa onto her lap and wrapped her arms around the blonde's waist.

"I'm not hurting your legs, am I?" Elsa worried.

The younger girl shook her head. "The water is supporting a lot of your weight." Anna sighed happily and rested her head against Elsa's shoulder. "This is nice." A small giggle escaped, "worth the effort of getting you out here."

Elsa hummed. "I couldn't help but think I was cheating by coming in." She confessed.

Anna nodded in understanding. "Well you are in now and I still don't think you are cheating. Are you okay?" Elsa nodded. "Happy?" Anna questioned.

Elsa grinned and nuzzled the top of the younger girl's head. "Yes," she responded.

They remained in the river like that until the sun began to descend towards the horizon. They waded back to the bank, where Anna grabbed the bar of soap and quickly washed her body. She thought about washing her hair for a moment, but decided against it when she saw that the sun was now touching the horizon. The princess walked over to where Elsa was standing next to their clothes.

"Didn't want to get dressed?" Anna asked.

Elsa shook her head. "They smell like the carcass."

Anna nodded and rolled both piles of clothes together. "I'll carry the clothes if you carry the shoes." Elsa agreed and the two walked back to the cabin.

When they entered, both girls dropped their belongings by the door and then rummaged around in the kitchen area for something to eat. Once they had their supper, Anna volunteered to start packing the bedrooms. Elsa nodded and said she would take care of the living and kitchen areas.

Anna walked into the bedroom that she had only slept in that one night and looked around. Their only belongings were the linens on the bed and Anna's clothes. The redhead stripped the bed and spread the cloth on the floor. She then picked up her dirty cloths and dumped them in the center of the cloth. Then, she took her last clean dress out and laid it in the bed. Anna picked up the makeshift sack of dirty clothes and left the room. She spread the linens out in the living area in front of the door to the room her and Elsa slept in and went inside. This time, Anna left the linens on the bed and instead turned to Elsa's clothes on the floor. A pang of guilt shot through her as she remembered that they were all dirty, either from being worn or from spending the night with the horse. The princess thought about how this could be fixed. After a couple minutes, the answer was so obvious to her that she nearly smacked herself for not thinking of it immediately. Quickly, she gathered all of Elsa's clothes and her nightdress and took them to the living area to put them with her dirty clothes. Then Anna ran back to the other bedroom to get her nightgown and put it on the pile too.

"Elsa?" she asked the blonde who was placing a couple of books on a small pile on the table. "Are you done with the kitchen rag?"

Elsa nodded and threw the cloth to the redhead. Anna caught it and placed it on the pile. Finally, she picked up the whole bundle and took it the front door. The last articles of clothing to go on the pile were the dresses the girls had worn that day. Once they were in, Anna twisted the linens and left the bundle by the front door.

"Are you ready for bed?"

"Yeah," the older girl replied walking away from the table that had their leftover food, dishes and a few personal items gathered on it. "All we need to do tomorrow is load up the cart."

Anna nodded and led the way to the room the girls slept in for the week.

"You're sleeping in here?" Elsa asked.

"Why wouldn't I?" Anna countered.

The blonde paused. "I just thought you wouldn't want to." She replied quietly.

Anna smiled softly and pulled her sister further into the room. "I would never waste our last night together alone in the woods." She replied.

Elsa returned the smile and glanced over the younger girl's shoulder. "Anna, where are our nightgowns?"

"I packed them because we won't need them tonight." She replied. Anna kissed the blonde and pulled her onto the bed for the night.

* * *

"Anna where is my dress for today?"

It was morning and the girls were getting ready to leave the cottage. Anna appeared in the doorway, already dressed. "They were all dirty, so I packed them."

"So what am I supposed to wear?"

The redhead shrugged. "Make something."

"The deal was that I not make any of my own clothes or use my powers to cool myself down." Elsa reminded her sister.

"That was for the duration of the bet. You can go back to doing that stuff now."

A large smile spread across Elsa's face as she raised her hand to cast her magic. Anna watched as ice draped itself around the older girl, forming into a shimmering blue ice dress.

"You look lovely," Anna complimented. "Now, let's pull out the cart so we can finish packing."

The girls went to the back of the cottage and rolled the cart near the front door, facing it towards Arendelle. Then they when back inside to collect their belonging. Anna went into the bedroom to gather the last set of linens. She wrapped it around the bundle sitting by the front door and placed the whole thing in the cart. Meanwhile, Elsa put the items she left on the table into a box and carried it outside. Finally, both girls looked at their shoes, which were still waterlogged.

"I'm going barefoot." Anna declared.

Elsa nodded and made herself a pair of ice slippers. Anna picked up the shoes and tossed them in the back of the cart while Elsa looked around to make sure they did not forget anything. Satisfied that they did not leave anything behind, Elsa went back to the cart just as Anna was leading Charles around the side of the building. They got the horse hooked up to the cart and started their ride back to the city.

* * *

As Arendelle came into view, Elsa began to get more and more nervous. That nervousness morphed into confusion when Anna turned off of the path to the city.

"Anna, where are we going?"

"Taking a different way. This will get us to the castle without having to go through the city."

Elsa nodded, privately thankful that Anna chose to go around the city. When they pulled up to the castle, Anna again surprised Elsa by pulling up by the back entrance. The guards there looked equally surprised and quickly scrambled to bow to their monarch and princess. The princess simply hopped down from her seat and walked up to the two men. "Please make sure the horse gets taken to the stables and the cart is taken care of along with the goods inside it." The guards moved to obey the commands with one approaching the horse and the other dashing inside to get some servants.

Elsa got down from her seat, making sure to be on the opposite side the guard was on and hurried to follow Anna into the castle. The two girls walked through the castle without running into anyone. This concerned Elsa as she was wondering where everyone went. She also noticed that again, they were not taking the most direct route to their destination. When they made it to Elsa's chambers, Anna shut the door behind them.

"Anna, what's going on?"

The redhead turned to look at her sister. "What do you mean?"

"Why did we take all of those detours, why did we use the back entrance and where is everyone?" Elsa clarified with a hint of annoyance in her voice.

"Oh," Anna replied, "I thought you would want to encounter as few people as possible. I know how uncomfortable you were, even though you didn't say anything. You were worrying about what people were going to say."

"That explains the detours, but why didn't we see anyone in the halls?"

Anna shrugged. "The servants all have fairly routine tasks. I spent a lot of time sneaking around when we were little and learned where people would not be at certain times of the day. We didn't see anyone because I avoided them."

Elsa just stared at the redhead for a moment before lunging forward to engulf her in a hug. "Thank you," she said into the younger girl's neck.

"I'm sorry I got you into this mess, Elsa." Anna mumbled as she returned the hug. When they pulled away, a smile crept across Anna's cheeks. "Now I believe you have a bath to take."

Anna turned to leave, but Elsa grabbed her wrist. "You're coming with me. I know you didn't wash your hair yesterday."

Anna blushed at being caught and followed Elsa into the bathroom where both girls could finally clean up.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading my little story. Your comments are greatly appreciated! Please leave one on your way out. :)**


End file.
